Serena with the g-boys!
by LilGoddes101
Summary: lets see... well its romance! i am not sure who Sere will be paired off with yet! IT DEPENDS on U! now Serena is Quatres sister, and she becomes good " friends" wit the other g-boys. She falls in love with all of them.who does she pick??? REVIEW!! PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

(*)_(*)  
  
(=','=)  
  
(")-(")  
  
hey ya'll! Like omg I haven't written in SOOOO long! Lol sorrie! I have been SOOOOOOO busy! Yall' know how it is…. I hope… oh and 1 of them is today I can't wait! Well I am not sure about the couple in this story. Sorry. I need u the readers to vote for whom Serena is going be with. Here are the votes:  
  
1.1 Serena / Heero  
  
1.1.1 Serena / Wufei  
  
Serena / Trowa  
  
Or  
  
Serena / Dou  
  
(Quatre is Serena's brother)  
  
  
  
(*)_(*)  
  
(=','=)  
  
(")-(") Oh and in this story there will be Relena and Darien bashing (dodges all the food being thrown by Darien and Relena lovers) MAYBE! I might make them good in the end! I am pretty sure that Serena will not be with Darien ( I dislike Darien )  
  
  
  
(*)_(*)  
  
(=','=)  
  
(")-(") I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum-wing characters so please don't sue me!  
  
I will try to work on my grammar in this story to. Ok?  
  
The author's notes will be in italics.  
  
  
  
  
  
(*)_(*)  
  
(=','=)  
  
(")-(")Author's notes- okay well there is not much to say. I will try to make this very original but I don't think that that will be possible! ( lol ) oh well this will be a kinda short chapter cause well I am at a writers block. If you have any suggestions email them to me at :  
  
LilGoddes101@aol.com  
  
Please send them to me!!!!! And please no flames!!!!!! ( lol )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Heero: I want to be with Serena!  
  
Dou: no she should be with me!!!!  
  
Trowa: I think that Miss Serena and me would make a great couple!  
  
Wufei: You are all wrong b/c she is going to be with me!!!!  
  
Serena: * walks in * hey guys!  
  
Every one: hey!  
  
Serena: what are you all doin?  
  
Duo: nothing bunny!  
  
Heero: braided baka!  
  
Dou: hey!!!!!  
  
Wufei: *chases them around with his katana *  
  
Heero: * takes out his gun and aims it at Wufei, Dou and Trowa.  
  
Me: CHILL THE READERS AND I WILL DECIDE WHO SERENA IS GONNA BE WITH!!!!!  
  
Everyone cept Serena and me: * look down ashamed *  
  
Serena: huh?  
  
Me: hey Serena you have all these guys after your heart!  
  
Serena: really!!!! Kool!!!!!  
  
((((((( a portal opens and Darien steps out )))))))))))))  
  
Darien: Usako come with me we will rule the world together!!!!!! Muahahahhahahahhahahha!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: uhhhhhhhh how about the week after never!!!!!!!  
  
Me: GO SERENA!!!!!  
  
Me: * gets out my wand * YOU MUST BE ELLIMATED!  
  
Heero: * gets out his gun * YOU ARE A OBSTACLE THAT MUST BE OBVILATED !  
  
Dou: * gets out his gun also * YOU HAVE HURT BUNNY AND I WILL KILL YOU SINCE I AM THE GOD OF DEATH!!!!!  
  
Trowa: * gets out his dagger * YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: * gets out his katana * YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO BE ABLE TO LIVE IN THIS GLAXEY!  
  
  
  
Every one cept Serena: KILLS DARIEN AND CHEERS!  
  
Serena: ::: cries :::::  
  
Me: whats da matter chicka?  
  
Serena: :: sob:: :::sob:: :: sniffle ::: I : sob : didn't get to ::: sob :: KILL ::: balls ::: THE BAKA!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Chicka! U and I both know that he will come back! The baka! I don't know how he does it but he always comes back! And we will make sure u get to kill him !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! isn't that right guys?  
  
All da guys: YA!!!!!!!  
  
ME: so Chicka you wanna go get sumthin to eat?  
  
Serena : YA!!!!!!!! Of course!  
  
ME: Ok koo! Hmmmmmmmm mc. Donald's sounds good? What u think?  
  
Serena : YA!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: HEY what BOUT ME!!!!!!!!!! I AM HUNGRY TOO~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Me: Sorrie Duo this is just me and Sere!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
ME and Serena : ::drives off ::  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: well let's get back to the story! HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Character information:  
  
Name: Serena Winner  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: female  
  
Location: Sank Kingdom  
  
School: Peacecraft Academy  
  
Bio: NONE  
  
Name: Heero Yuy  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Location: Sank Kingdom  
  
School: Peacecraft Academy  
  
Bio: NONE  
  
Name: Dou Maxwell  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Location: Sank Kingdom  
  
School: Peacecraft Academy  
  
Bio: NONE  
  
Name: Trowa Barton  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Location: Sank Kingdom  
  
School: Peacecraft Academy  
  
Bio: NONE  
  
Name: Wufei Chang * SP!! Wufei or wufie?? *  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Location: Sank Kingdom  
  
School: Peacecraft Academy  
  
Bio: NONE  
  
Name: Quatre Winner  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Location: Sank Kingdom  
  
School: Peacecraft Academy  
  
Bio: NONE  
  
Name: Relena Peacecraft  
  
Age: 15  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Location: Sank Kingdom  
  
School: Peacecraft Academy  
  
Bio: Queen of the earth * AN: yea right! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay now that's done we can get back to the story! Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
6 lone figures were walking down a deserted street. (AN: I use that line a lot huh?) As the streetlights flicked across the figures you could clearly see that 5 of the figures were male and the last one was a female.  
  
Then a calm and sincere voice said, "We have a mansion up ahead lets stop there and have a rest." " Good idea Quatre," said the female. " Lets hurry I need to change" said a young man in a sort of whinny voice. " Oh Dou." Said the young woman. Hey Sere-chan can't you use that magic or whatever?" asked the one called Duo.  
  
  
  
The young women looked like she was thinking and made a decision. " I don't see why not Dou" said Serena. " Great!" said duo with his 100-watt smile. Serena held up her right hand and yelled " Luna pen!" Soon a golden like pen appeared in her hand. She grasped the pen and pictured said, " We have a mansion up ahead lets stop there and have a rest." " Good idea Quatre," said the female. " Lets hurry I need to change" said a young man in a sort of whinny voice. " Oh Dou." Said the young woman. Hey Sere-chan can't you use that magic or whatever?" asked the one called Duo the clothes that she wanted to wear and soon in a sliver flash Serena stood there with her new clothes. She was dressed in a short black mini skirt that showed off her long creamy loges. A gold tank top that had a sliver tiger in the middle and a sliver necklace adorned her chest. "Whoa!" said Dou (AN: he is like the only one talking!) The others just kept staring at her until Quatre finally lost it and screamed " Serena what in the Hell are u wearing!" " Uh clothes?" said Serena with a sweet smile. " I know that!" yelled Quatre. " Change right now!" said Quatre in a brotherly voice. " But bu… but." " No buts!" said Quatre evenly. Serena's bottom lip started to tremble. " Let her Quatre cause damn is she fine!" {AN: same old Dou! He will never change! } " What did you say Maxwell?!" said Quatre in a strained voice. Quatre was trying to keep himself from killing Dou right then and there. " NOTHIN Q-man!" said Dou in a shaky voice. Quartre looked at Serena and instantly melted, as did the rest of the boys. Serena's eyes held unshed tears that were about to fall. Her bottom lip was trembling and Quatre gave in and said, " Fine, fine, fine sere-chan!" " Yes!" said Serena as she hugged her brother. {AN: I bet no one could say no to that face!} ( She sure is beautiful ) thought Heero.  
  
  
  
------------- In Heero's head -----------------  
  
Mini Heero: You like her admit it!  
  
Heero: hn!  
  
Mini Heero: WOULD YOU SHUT-UP WITH THE FRIKIN HN'S!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Who are you?  
  
Mini Heero: I am your humanity lover boy!  
  
Heero: great now I am talking to my so-called humanity!  
  
Mini Heero: I know u Love Serena!  
  
Heero: You are worse then Dou and I didn't think that anyone could be that annoying!  
  
Mini Heero: SHUT-UP! Stop changing the subject!  
  
Heero: * gumbles * maybe I like her!  
  
Mini Heero: what? I couldn't hear you!  
  
Heero: I SAID I LIKE HER NOT LOVE!!!!!!  
  
Mini Heero: yea yea yea  
  
Mini Heero: well u better be careful because you might lose her to your friends!  
  
Heero: SHUT-UP!!!!  
  
Mini Heero: well just think about what I said!  
  
Heero: where are you going?  
  
Mini Heero: I am not going anywhere your friends are getting worried. So u better say something and quick!  
  
Heero: what should I say!  
  
Mini Heero: what do u normally do!!!  
  
Heero: hn!  
  
Mini Heero: correct! Bye!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------- Back too normal-------------------------- --------------  
  
  
  
"Heero buddy are you alright?" asked Dou. "Hn." Said Heero. " Guess he's back to normal!" said Dou. (I think I am falling for Serena!) Thought Dou. (Serena my angel I could make you mine) thought Trowa. (She is just an onna! That is good at fighting and maybe she could even beat me! She is very high in the looks department. Oh no I am falling for an onna!) Thought {AN: do I have to tell you!} Wufei.  
  
" So Serena are we gonna change too" said Quatre. " Oh yea I forgot!" said Serena with a sheepish grin. They all had major sweat-drops on the back of there heads. " Serena grabbed the Luna pen again and let the power wash over the others.  
  
  
  
Dou was dressed in black pants, a black shirt that was lighter then his pants and showed off his hard stomach. A silver cross-adorned his neck and he also wore a black trench coat. His braid was the same so on other words he was HOTT! {AN: stop drooling people! Lol!}  
  
  
  
Trowa was dressed in beige pants and a blue shirt that showed off his 6-pac {AN: I hate describing these things!!!! } Trowa looked hott also. {People are drooling}  
  
Heero was dressed in black baggy pants {AN: totally hottie!!!!!! Opps! } and a green muscle shirt that showed off his muscles. {Every one drools!} A pair of black sunglasses covered his Persian blue eyes.  
  
Wufei was dresses in his normal Chinese robes but this time his hair was down to his shoulders. { AN: * is drooling * SO MANY HOTT GUYS! Lol! }  
  
Quatre was dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt that also showed his clearly defined muscles.  
  
" Thanks Sere-chan!" screamed Dou as he admired his new look, as did the others. "Thanks onna" said Wufei. Wufei then gets a hair thing and was going to put his hair back into a slick ponytail when Serena stopped him by saying " Wufei leave it. Please its looks great!" Wufei blushed but agreed. (She made me blush! Blushing is for the weak! ) Thought Wufei. (Wufei) thought all the pilots dangerously. (Looks they all fell in-love with her, well I am not the only one and what is there not to love? How could this be Quatre's sister? They do have the same innocence and the same shade of blue eyes} thought Heero.  
  
  
  
" I am hungry let's stop and get something to eat!" suggested Serena. " weak onna!" said Wufei. Serena glared venomously at Wufei. " OH MY GOD! HER GLARE MAKES HEERO"S SEEM LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK!!!" yelled Dou. " Braided baka" whispered Heero, Serena and Wufei. " hey!" said Duo hurt. "What did u call me?" asked Serena to Wufei. " I called u a weak onna because all women are weak!" said Wufei with a smirk. " Some women are weak but I am not some women now am I?" said Serena with a glare that she learned from all her years of training. {AN: GO SERE-CHAN!!!!!!!! BEAT EM" UP!!!!!!! Lol sorrie got carried away! Back to the story} Serena threw a punch at incredible speed that no one could even see right at Wufei's face but she stopped it millimeters from his face. "Hahahahahhahahahhahahah Wu- man got beat up by a Woman! Hahaha " yelled Dou. " MAXWELL!!" yelled Wufei. The others were trying to come over the shock of Serena throwing a punch that fast! {AN: they are speechless! Lol! } Wufei unleashed his katana (AN: a type of sword} and ran after Duo who was screaming " WU-MAN I am too young and HOTT to die!" " MY NAME IS WUFEI WU-FEI!!!" screamed Wufei, as his faced turned red from anger. " Okay wu-man!" said Duo. Serena was very hungry and this was getting boring and fast, so she decided to stop the two from arguing. " STOP" screamed Serena as she grabbed the two by their collars. The two immediately stopped arguing and looked down ashamed. Serena smiled and the others were shocked but some didn't let it show. " Ok now can we eat?" asked Serena in a whinny voice. " Of course!" said Quatre. " Look McDonald's!" screamed Duo and Serena at the same time. Their eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, as they looked at the others hopefully. " Can we, can we?" asked Serena and Dou as they jumped up and down like 2 year olds. " Fine!" said Quatre, he just couldn't resist Serena's puppy dog expression.  
  
*************** McDonald's******************  
  
Waitress: what would you like?  
  
Serena: ummm… 3 number 5's 2 number 6's 2 large fries and a large coke!  
  
Waitress: o..k.. * shocked expression *  
  
Quatre: ( same old Serena ) thought Quatre  
  
Everyone excluding serena: * sweat- drop *  
  
Dou: I would like the same as her!  
  
Everyone except Serena and dou: * a larger sweat-drop *  
  
Waitress: um….. ok and you sir * pointing at Heero *  
  
Heero: a number 3  
  
Waitress: ok and what would u like to drink?  
  
Heero: coke  
  
Waitress: and you * looks at Quarte *  
  
Quatre: I would like a number 3 with a coke, please.  
  
Waitress: ok  
  
Wufei: ……….  
  
*Serena nudged Wufei *  
  
Wufei: what?!  
  
Waitress: uhh would you like anything sir?  
  
Wufei: oh yes give me a number 6 with a11110 tea.  
  
Trowa… I would like a number 1 with a coke  
  
Waitress: is that all?  
  
Every one: yes!  
  
Waitress: ok the total is $47.50  
  
Quatre: * hands her a 50 dollar bill and smiles * keep the change  
  
Waitress: thank you very much! Your food will be right out * tells the chief the order*  
  
* 10 minutes later *  
  
  
  
Chief: Here is your food! * Hands them the food *  
  
Every one: * takes the food and sits at a large table in the back *  
  
Serena: * is stuffing her face! *  
  
Duo: * throws a french-fry at Wufei who was eating quietly*  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!! * Throws his hamburger at Duo *  
  
Quatre and Serena: STOP!!  
  
Dou and Wufei: Sorrie!  
  
  
  
  
  
*************The rest of the meal went by smoothly and then they left. *************  
  
  
  
*************** outside *********************  
  
  
  
" Look over there!" screamed Serena as she pointed to a large building that had a long line at the entrance. Every one looked at where she was pointing and they blinked, then they all agreed.  
  
Serena was pointing to a paint club.  
  
They were about to walk to the end when the security guard stopped them by saying " hey babe you and your… friends can come in free." " Why thank you! " said Serena in a bubbly voice. The guys all were seeing red. (What did he call MY SISTER!!!) Thought Quatre. (What did her call her!!! ) Thought Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa. " Come on guys" screamed Serena over the loud music in the club. " It's a paint club!" said Serena once she took a look around.  
  
The club had at least 1,000 people dancing, throwing paint, or sitting around and drinking. Serena smiled and started weaving in and out of the crowd until she found a table for them all to sit at. When they all sat down and got comfortable a waitress came over and asked to take their orders. " hi my name is molly and I will be your waitress tonight. What would you all like?" said their waitress. The waitress was a woman a little older then them maybe 18 – 19 with long black hair that went down to her butt. She had a slim figure and her violet eyes were very beautiful.  
  
" so what will it be?" she asked again. " Oh I would like a coke please." Said Serena who was still looking around. " Same" said all the others. " Ok so that's 6 cokes that will be $ 7.50." said molly the waitress. Quatre pulled out a ten and gave it to her while saying " keep the change"  
  
" Thanks!" said molly their waitress as she left, her long raven hair bouncing as she walked towards the bar. "So guys I wanna dance any of you coming with?" asked Serena looking at the dance floor. " I think we will just stay here and hang out." Said Quatre. " O ok" said Serena. They all thought that she did not like their decision, but she surprised them all by smiling and waving back as she left toward the dance floor. Many men who were at the bar where looking her way lustfully, but Serena didn't notice these looks and still walked toward the awaiting dance floor. Serena found a spot where she could dance without hitting any one, and started to dance.  
  
******************* back with the guys **********************  
  
  
  
"Damn she can dance" said Dou. " DOU" they all yelled. " Oh yea sorry sorry!" said Dou. They all sweat-dropped but forgot about that when they saw Serena dancing. (She is beautiful and look at her dance) thought Hiiro. {AN: oh I going to use Hiiro from no one! Cause I like it better and well I have just gotten into the habit of writing it that way}  
  
  
  
Serena was starting to get a little hot so she started to make her way back over to the guys, but it was difficult because she had to weave in and out of envious girl and lustful guys who were stationed around her watching her dance. Serena finally managed to get away and went over to the guys' table.  
  
  
  
" So guys what's up?" said Serena as she sat down, her drink in front of her. " just watching you dance miss dancing queen!" said Dou in a flirting way. Serena blushed and looked at her drink, but managed to say, " I love to dance" Dou laughed. Serena smiled. Hiiro closed his eyes and started to think. Serena looked at Hiiro and just stared. (God he's gorgeous) thought Serena. Serena blushed when she realized that this was Hiiro that she was thinking about. Hiiro looked up and his and her eyes locked in a hold that neither of them could break, but Wufei who did notice coughed. The two looked startled but broke the trance. {I guess she will never be mine only Yuy's. Well I want what is best for her and if she wants Yuy then I will stop at nothing to get them together} thought / vowed Wufei. {Dou will want her no matter what so I must make sure he does not ruin it for Yuy and Serena} thought Trowa.  
  
  
  
*******Soon after that they all went home (to Quatre's and Serena's Mansion *****  
  
  
  
  
  
" well I am going to bed G" said Dou, who started walking up the many flights of stairs.  
  
" I am tired to, that club was a great idea Sere-chan." Said Quatre. " night" He then walked up the many flights of stairs that Dou had just done.  
  
" Night Quatre!" yelled Serena, as she saw him walking up the stairs.  
  
Trowa, and Wufei walked up stairs quietly, not saying good night. Serena was too tired to even notice. Soon they too were gone. Now only Serena, and Heero remained downstairs. Heero went to go and get a water from the kitchen, and Serena rested her eyes. Soon she was in a peaceful sleep. Heero came back, and saw her. His eyes softened at the cute picture she made. He walked over to her, and bent down. He pushed a few strands of golden locks out oh her heart-shaped face. Serena stirred, but did not awake. He lightly picked her up, as to not wake her, and carried her princess style up the many flights his fellow pilots had just walked up. Serena snuggled closer to Heero's hard chest, trying to steal the warmth. Heero felt his heat beat quicken. He looked down at her almost the whole way up. Soon they both came to Serena's bedroom. All to quick for Heero. Heero slowly opened the door, and walked inside.  
  
Her room was mostly silver. He went over to her bed and tried to UN hook her grip she had on him. She didn't loosen her grip. He gave up after awhile, and climbed in her bed after her. Serena then snuggled up to Heero, and Heero wrapped his arm around her slim waist. Soon Heero was welcomed into the dream world. His last thought was, I'll protect you my princess.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it? Good bad didga hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I need reviews!!! Lol  
  
Or I won't finish this story. I am really busy I am working on 2 more new stories!!! LOL tho I can't post em yet.. STILLWAY to short!!!!! Lol well gotz to go its like 4 :00 in da morning here…… gotta get some sleep….. I'm of to the world of dreams! Maybe I will get to see all the g-guys and dbz guys…… ( drools ) AGHHHHHHH! Lol well lata!!!!!  
  
Sorrie if u didn't like it! And if u didn't like it PLEASE still review!!!!!!  
  
BAI BAI buhbyeness!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* gOdDeSs *~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. ........................... * ummmm*

Hey, everyone! I am here to say that the next chappie, will not be out ne time soon. I lost my book, in which I write all my stories! And yes I kno that the a/n's were supposed to be in italics, but my computer wouldn't show the italics! So I am sorrie if that confused ne of u! Now when I write my future chappies I will make it so that u all know when someone else is speaking. I'm sorrie again if that too confused you! And I have realized that I have been callin Duo Dou. I'm sorrie! I will start calling him DUO!!  
  
I have just stated volleyball again, so I will be a lot slower. Thank you those who reviewed! And I still need more votes on who Serena will be with!  
  
Here are some of the votes:  
  
Serena/Heero * 4 votes* *~*~* In Da Lead*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena/Wufei * 3 vote * ( they would make a kawaii couple!!)  
  
Serena/Trowa * none!!* ( poor poor tro!!) ( come on everyone he's cute isn't he?)  
  
Serena/Duo * 2 votes * ( awww they would be SOOOO kawaii together~!~)  
  
Oh I might use some japp. words!! If u read a lot of fanfictions, or even some u should know the common words!!  
  
Heero: I am winning!  
  
Duo: Hee-chan, I'm CLOSE behind you! And everyone knows that she will LOVE me BEST!  
  
Wufei: I SHOULD BE WITH THE ONNA! Braided-baka, you SHOULDN"T be with her! ( grabs his katana and starts to chase Duo)  
  
Heero: ( pulls out his trust worthy gun and points it at them both ) shut up. I am the only worthy one!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Duo: YA RIGHT!!  
  
Trowa: I really think that she would love me best.. I could kick all your ( BEEP )!!  
  
Everyone cept Trowa: ……WHAT DID U SAY!!??  
  
Everyone: ( starts to fight )  
  
Who will she be with? No one knows!!!!! Hahahaha! Vote PLEASE! I need your vote!!! Please please review!!!!! And I kno it is kinda late but I hope everyone had a HAPPY EASTER!!!! Lol  
  
Thanks that's all I had to say! Oh and if u have an idea for the story , or even just a name for this story please tell me!! I am always open for ideas! Thanks so much!  
  
JA NA!!!  
  
Buh bye!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ Lil Goddes101~*~*~*~*~  
  
LATA ALL  
  
HUgS' n' KiSsEs!! 


End file.
